


Professional Help

by LittleJai



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Electrocution, Psychological Torture, Sparkchewer really but it doesn't have the same ring to it, Sparkeaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJai/pseuds/LittleJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captured Rung is subject to a 'special' interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Robogore meme on Tumblr. I'm awfully sorry if this is either not your cup of tea, or if it isn't graphic enough for you... These drabbles are just an excuse to flex my writing muscles. ~Jai

“PROFESSIONAL HELP”

 

The first thing Rung noticed upon reboot was darkness. It was apparent that whoever had taken him knew a thing or two about psychological torture; the pressing darkness was eerie enough to unsettle him, at first. A quick analysis revealed that everything was online as it should be, but his wrists were bound above his head, leaving him hanging in the air supported by his arms. The pain in the psychiatrist’s shoulder joints was little more than a soft ache now. Rung knew from experience how quickly the pain would build. For now, however, he remained calm and collected.

Then came the light. A quick spiraling arc of electricity, cutting between two pillars. The glow revealed a bent helm, carmine in color with a distinct similarity to Rung’s own. No light was visible from the optics, and Rung assumed instantly that they were shuttered, until the voice came. A low, soothing tone with a polished accent, which spoke only two words.

“Now, Pet.”

There was something moving around Rung’s dangling legs, softened mechanical fur brushing past him in twirling motions. He shuddered and jolted away, only to feel something sharp nick one of his heels. A low, warning growl issued from the creature, and the voice laughed. Again there was an arc of light, but this time it remained lit. The mech at the other end of the room stood, his upper half alone illuminated, light gleaming off of the Decepticon sigil. Rung had been mistaken. There were no optics, only two pools of hollow darkness. The ‘Con approached, imposing and towering, still chuckling dryly.

“Let me see. Rung, psychiatric care, member of the crew of the Lost Light, I presume? You really must answer, it’s for the official records. We can’t be terminating random Autobots who aren’t on the roster. The Decepticon Justice Division is very picky about its guests.”

Rung’s intake hitched, and for a desperate moment he was overwhelmed by fear. The DJD? He had been taken by the DJD? He would never escape, would never survive, there was no-

The light grew brighter, searing, and Rung was only aware of a shriek leaving his vocalizer as his processor glitched. The shock was small, but painful. This mech seemed to know just where to direct the current to cause the most pain. After a few moments, the world stopped spinning, and everything was back in order. The psychiatrist panted, shuddering with the aftershock, tanks churning.

“If you don’t answer me, I’m sure I can always coerce an answer from one of the others we have in the brig. Those pretty little minibots seem quite talkative, and I’m sure a session or two with my Sparkeater will open them right up.”

Blue optics snapped open again. He lifted his helm weakly, shaking it. After the question of his identity was repeated, Rung nodded slowly, optics trained on this red-and-gold mech with the hollow eyes.

“Excellent, Rung. Now, I suggest you behave as best you can and tell me what I wish to know… Or else you may be receiving a visit from your patients. I doubt they’ll hold up as well to my shock techniques, but… It is an acceptable loss. The real prize is you.”

The lights began to glow brighter once again, and this time Rung would not even try to stop the terrified screams…


End file.
